This is a follow-up study of 155 drug treated hyperactive and 90 normal subjects seen for evaluation nine years earlier. Hyperactive subjects received a comprehensive (psychiatric, neurologic, behavioral, cognitive and neurophysiological) initial evaluation. The general objective is to ascertain outcome of these high risk hyperactive subjects when seen as young adults (17 years of age). Another goal is to ascertain whether the neurophysiological abnormality which we found in these subjects as children persists unchanged into adolescence, or if it evolves into several different neurophysiological abnormalities (each of which may manifest a different type of psychopathology), or if it becomes normalized.